Fic CDM NathanielxSucrette
by Natsuki007
Summary: Una pequeña historia, de un gran chico. NathanielxSucrette. Espero que les guste :)


**[One Shot]**

 _ **Nathaniel y Sucrette.**_

* * *

El día había sido realmente agotador, llevaba desde las 9 de la mañana en el instituto y aun que fuese mi responsabilidad como delegado principal, era cansado. Por si fuese poco, la directora me había encargado que me quedase hasta la noche guardando unos papeles sobre algunos alumnos nuevos, la verdad no me apetecía en absoluto pero no me quedaba de otra que aceptar. Prefería estar solo. De todas formas, siempre lo estaba.

De un momento a otro, noté la presencia de alguien en la sala delegados, me dí la vuelta un poco titubeante y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos rosas claros, que tanto amaba.

—Oh, hola Sucrette—No dije más. Sí, me gustaba, la quería, la amaba. Pero no eramos nada.

—Hola Nath, que alegría verte—Sonrió, yo me giré rápidamente para evitar que viese mi estúpida cara sonrojada.

—¿Querías algo?—Cambié de tema.

—Sí...Bueno...—Noté que le daba vergüenza hablar del tema, así que me decidí a mirarla de nuevo. Ella observaba el suelo de una forma en la que quedaba claro que estaba nerviosa, ¿pero por qué?

—¿Qué pasa Sucrette?

—Verás...Es que...He discutido con mis padres, muy seriamente y no quiero volver a casa esta noche...Pero no sé dónde ir...Me preguntaba si podría quedarme en tu casa a dormir...—Estaba sonrojada, se notaba a distancia. Yo me quedé observándola, pero no dije nada—No supondré ningún problema...Dormiré en el sofá.

—Verás Sucrette...Es que...No sé—Ella asintió.

—No te preocupes Nath, lo comprendo—Sacó una sonrisa, bastante falsa a decir verdad. Me sentía culpable, pero sabía que no estaría agusto con una chica en mi casa.

—¿Por qué habéis discutido?

No dijo nada, se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Duró así un par de minutos y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces?—Dije un poco alterado. No entendía nada.

—Nath, no pienses mal sobre lo que voy a hacer—Se giró, se subió la camiseta, lo cual, yo nunca pensé que haría y menos conmigo al lado, y entonces me di cuenta de qué pasaba.

Tenía un moratón. De color morado con manchas verdes, muy feo. Y más en su piel aterciopelada.

—Sucrette...—Tenía ganas de llorar, en serio. Sentía que todo mi mundo se me escapaba de las manos. Todo volvía a repetirse. Mi padre. Los golpes. Y ahora le pasaba a la niña de mis ojos, mi vida.

—No te sientas mal, Nath...Todo está bien—Se colocó la camiseta, se giró hacía mí y me abrazó. Sabía que lo necesitaba. Acaricié lentamente su cabello sedoso mientras ella se aferraba a mi pecho. Sentía que mi corazón se quebraba, quería tenerla a mi lado, pero no me salían las palabras.

—Nath, tengo que irme ya, es tarde—Su voz sonaba triste y todo por culpa mía.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa.

—No—Sujeté su mano—No dejaré que vayas allí.

—Pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti Nath...—Pobrecita. Me repetía esa palabra en mi cabeza. Se sentía como si fuese un estorbo. Como si a mí me molestase.

—Nunca me molestarás, me da apuro tener que pasar la noche con una chica, pero será por una buena causa. Jamás dejaría que te hiciesen daño, Su, eres muy importante para mí.

—Gracias...De verdad, gracias.

—Lo único es que me tienes que ayudar para terminar unos formularios.

Aceptó, mientras yo rellenaba algunos informes, ella me observaba con sus ojitos chispeantes. Yo intentaba ignorarlo, pero me costaba. Me ayudó en todo lo que pudo y al final terminamos antes de tiempo.

* * *

—¿Qué tenías pensado cenar hoy Nath?—Me dijo al llegar a la cocina de mi apartamento.

—La verdad, no tengo ni idea...—Me reí.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta tu sonrisa, es muy alegre.

—¿Quieres que pidamos pizza?—Hice como que no escuché su comentario, pero en realidad me hizo muy feliz.

—Lo que quieras, me da igual.

—Vale. Por cierto, en mi armario podrás encontrar algo de ropa para cambiarte. Está al fondo a la derecha.

—Okey—Se fue hacia la habitación. Mientras yo llamé a la pizzeria. Cuando volvió, llevaba una camisa que le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas, era una de mis favoritas.

—Jajajaja, te queda muy grande.

—Lo sé, pero es normal, eres más alto que yo—Ambos nos sentamos en una de las sillas, para hablar un rato.

—Su, ¿podría preguntarte una cosa?—Ella me miró curiosa y asintió levemente.—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que tu padre te pegaba? Sabías que yo también pasé por algo así y te hubiese apoyado en todo momento. ¿No confiabas en mí? Sé que tu mejor amigo es Lysandro pero... ¿no pensaste en que yo también querría saberlo?

—Nath, no fue así, déjame explicarte todo, yo...—En ese momento sonó el timbre, resoplé por lo bajo y me levanté para recoger la cena.

Por los siguientes minutos ninguno dijo nada, yo solo la miraba de vez en cuando pero ella estaba cabizbaja, seguramente estaría pensando en muchas cosas.

—Nath...—Fue la única palabra que pudo articular, cuando ya íbamos a dormir. Yo en mi cama y ella en el sofá, aun que ya le había pedido fuese al revés, ella se negó en rotundo. No pude convencerla.

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero...

Me sonrojé hasta tal punto en que mis mejillas iban a explotar del calor, pero no podía contestar, mi vergüenza me lo impedía.

—Buenas noches, Su, descansa—Dicho esto, me fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. La última imagen que tuve de la chica fue una en la que estaba cabizbaja, triste, casi llorando, esperando un ''Y yo a ti''. Lo siento Su, siento haber sido tan, pero tan idiota.

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Sucrette.**

* * *

Nath, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás demasiado raro conmigo, parece que me odias. No sabes cómo me duele. Esperaba que dijeses ''Yo también, Sucrette'', o incluso que me aclarases que tú a mi no. Algo. Pero lo único que obtuve de ti fue un ''Buenas noches''

En el sofá de aquella casa me sentía vacía, no solo porque tuviese miedo de cómo reaccionaría mi padre si supiese dónde estoy, si no porque no podía abrazar a nadie, tan solo un cojín que había por allí cerca. Me armé de valor en un punto dado y caminé lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta blanca que conducía al dormitorio del rubio. ¿Debería entrar? Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Cuando me decidí, abrí la puerta lentamente, rezando porque no se despertase.

Él estaba dormido, con un brazo apoyado en su cabeza. La luz de la luna le iluminaba un poco, y no pude evitar acostarme a su lado, abrazándole. Ya era hora de que le dijese todo lo que sentía por él, aun que no me escuchase.

—Sé que no es la mejor forma de decir esto pero...Siempre he estado enamorada de ti Nath. Fuiste el único chico que me prestó ayuda en los peores momentos, no solo porque fueses una maravillosa persona, sino también un buen amigo. Cuando me enteré sobre tus moratones, quería morirme. No sabía cómo reaccionar, solo sabía que quería sacarte de allí, llevarte conmigo y protegerte con mi vida. Ahora estás bien y eso me hace feliz. Nunca te dije nada acerca de lo que pasaba en mi casa porque no quería joderte aún más, eres mi vida Nath, prefiero sufrir a que tú seas infeliz, no quería preocuparte, no quería ser un lastre...Perdóname, mi amor, te quiero, jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Y recuerda algo, siempre estaré a tu lado, sé que nunca sentirás lo mismo que yo. Me da igual. Mientras seas feliz me da igual—No dejaba de llorar, le quería tanto...—Ahora duerme mi vida, descansa—Le di un pequeño beso en la frente, mientras me despedía de él y me alejaba. En ese momento, noté cómo él me sujetaba.

—¿Crees que diciéndome esas cosas tan bonitas dejaré que te vayas de mi lado?—Sonreí, abrazándole con sutileza—Te quiero Su. Siento tanto haber estado hoy raro contigo. Pequeña, no sé por qué me he comportado así...

—Nath, te amo...

—Y yo a ti, pequeña—Se quedó un momento mirándome, mientras sus manos danzaban en mi cadera, estaba sonrojada, nunca pensé que Nath me tocase ahí...De un momento a otro noté una presión en mis labios, los cuales se abrieron inmediatamente para permitir paso a su lengua. Lo abracé, mientras él se ponía encima mía. Sus labios pasaron a mi cuello. Cuando su lengua se pasó por un lugar que me dejó sin aliento y me hizo gemir, él mordió en esa zona de nuevo. Tiré de su camiseta y se la quité, mientras él hacía lo mismo con la ropa que yo llevaba, con la única diferencia de que yo no llevaba más que la ropa interior de abajo.

—¿Ves las locuras que me obligas a hacer?—Dijo él con una sonrisa y un hermoso sonrojo, mientras se separaba para tomar aire y observarme. me sonrojé.

—¿Obligarte?—Pregunté dudosa.

—Eres demasiado hermosa como para no querer hacerte mía ahora mismo...

—Nath...

—¿Quieres...?

—¿Tú que crees?—Pregunté acariciando un poco su cara.

Él se acercó de nuevo a mi cara, para volver a besarme. Sus delicadas manos se pasearon por todo mi cuerpo; su boca, su lengua, sus labios, no dejaron ni un solo lugar de mi ser sin haberlo tocado o besado.

Me hizo suya tantas veces como pudo, diciendo cuánto me amaba.

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida...Gracias a él.

Te amo Nath.


End file.
